fushigiyuugifandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:SsorceniviD
Welcome Hi, welcome to Fushigi Yuugi wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Nuriko.jpg page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki -- Uberfuzzy (Talk) 11:40, 2010 April 29 Re: PR#33914 The section lines no longer appear because the global default format for "Default layout" was changed to be simpler. It can be changed on a per wiki basis by admins at MediaWiki:Newpagelayout. Unfortunately, it seems like the admin of this wiki, Animalia555, has not been around in over a year. However, it seems that you have been the major contributor here for quite some time. Would you like to be this wiki's new admin? Just reply back here with your answer. --Uberfuzzy 06:52, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Hello Admin Hi, I'm Sxerks, from the Anime & Manga Hub, this is not an automated message. I'm asking admins of Anime-related wikis if you would add this link *w:c:animanga|Anime/Manga Hub to the bottom of your SIDEBAR. Its a link to the Anime & Manga Hub on Wikia. We are currently working on adding basic pages as well as a list of anime wikis on wikia. The Hub also serves as a place to link to common actors, artists, and anime terms like Rie Kugimiya which you can link to in your articles. We Also have a monthly Anime/Manga spotlight on our Main Page. Read about it here. Oh, and if you remove this: /* Display text below main article header, located at MediaWiki:tagline */ #siteSub { display: inline; font-size: 90%; font-weight: normal; font-style: italic; text-align: right; } from the top of MediaWiki:Common.css then the annoying "Fushigi Yuugi wiki" on every page will go away. :--Sxerks 02:36, June 23, 2010 (UTC) yo, you the only editor here? Click this, and tell me well I haven't watch or read the series yet but i'm going to do so soon, i'm do edits on the pages that lack arrangement for now, btw i admire your hard work for this wiki I will do my best -- i'll never ruin nither this wiki's reputation nor my reputation and I can guarantee you that I will do my best to help you I'll keep my word for sure SUUURE well , that's great, and thanks for thaat. Anyway, are you interested in the templates I was talking about? Don't worry I'll teach you, ya don't hava to do everything by yourself. I presume you know the basics about this wiki , right? Well, please do start with the series-watching. And if you have something to ask, don't hesitate to leave a message on my talk page. kakonomomone 07:07, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Oh, and wait. If you are going to be part of this wiki, the least thing you have to do is recruit editors who know the series very well. I think if you're not yet done with the series-watching, just spell check and grammar check. Thankkkkss. kakonomomone 07:07, June 28, 2010 (UTC) yo, the first thing i'll do is Pimp Your Main(Page) Oh 'bout that template, I don't know how to use one of those so yeah you could tutor me, but I know how to use the "Source" button. I'll edit my page while i'm at it. As you can see I change my signature by clicking Source New Project then okay, if you find it so hard, just tell me. I'll start with the level 1 basics. 1. The first thing you do is go is click this URL: (open it in new tab) http://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Dark_Ones Okay, you see the article, right? so next, you review it. To make templates, you should ask me abu t what linked articles to include in the Template since you have not started watching the series! 2. Click "Edit this page", and the article is not in visual view, not in code view, so , it will be like this, right? when you copy it, it will look like this, even not in code view.: So what I'm saying is that it will appear no matter what type:Code or Normal. So, if you save it, it will appear as it is. However, forget you saw it, because here's the real way how to create a Template: Click Create a new article , then this is your assignment: Template:Celestial_Warriors_of_Suzaku Okay; that's the name you'll enter, exactly as it is. Now, when you see the blank article, copy the code below: Copy the code on the article and let me know if you're done. there Template:Celestial Warriors of Suzaku -- so basic-ly i'll just have to copy? next step please You should really click this to go to my talk page you should change the wiki's main pic at the upper left corner To become the dew that quenches the land, the seas, the skies, I offer thee, this silent sacrifice 07:49, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Template project 2 Okay, are you even done yet? Well, besides that, yer signature is a sentence from Loveless, and moreover, it's from the stanza Genesis rhapsodos created. So you know FFVII? How niiiiceee. And for the template project, maybe I'll have you stop for a while, just...um, try to spell check /grammar check some pages. Well, think you might be bored with that, maybe you could find pictures of Fushigi yuugi.Well, send the images to me in a message and I'll tell you what to put in articles. Since you have not started on with the series , Don't be afraid because this wiki welcomes in spoilers. But before you write on something new, let me know. And don't change your signature, I like it.... kakonomomone 07:57, June 28, 2010 (UTC) ok I got your message... you can choose here: When the war of the beasts, brings about the worlds end. The goddess descends from the sky, wings of light and dark spread apart. She guides us to bliss, her gift, everlasting. or To become the dew that quenches the land, the seas, the skies, I offer thee, this silent sacrifice LOVELESS page hey you male or female? just askin' About this wiki well, if you don't want to spell check or do some work, you can blog in other wikis about recruiting editors. Well, here's a fact: if you ever knew about the best wiki contest, I entered it to increase the popularity of this wiki. However, I did not enter the contest simply to win. Only surrounded by happiness, later by guilt, for later in heaven we make The Final Embrace 08:06, June 28, 2010 (UTC) How's this pic? I hate to say this but I hate advertising at other wikis, but i'll try since you really need editors To become the dew that quenches the land, the seas, the skies, I offer thee, this silent sacrifice 08:16, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Goood Good , and post it in the main page. Add the caption "The main protagonists of Fushigi Yugi". Thanks for that; and I'll choose when the war of the beasts..... Note: It should be "afar" not "apart". And if you're just interested, I'm a female, so what about you? And this is important: Please, on the top of every article there is an italicized quote. The large space was intended, so it will be nice if you undo it. It should be like this: (Format) I'm so beautiful it scares me! '' -Hotohori It shoul be something like that, and kindly redo all of those quote lines you edited. Here's a LOVELESS COPY: Prologue (Poem) When the war of the beasts brings about the world's end The goddess descends from the sky Wings of light and dark spread afar She guides us to bliss, her gift everlasting Act I (Poem) Infinite in mystery is the gift of the goddess We seek it thus, and take to the sky Ripples form on the water's surface The wandering soul knows no rest. Act II (Poem) There is no hate, only joy For you are beloved by the goddess Hero of the dawn, Healer of worlds Dreams of the morrow hath the shattered soul Pride is lost Wings stripped away, the end is nigh Act III (Poem) My friend, do you fly away now? To a world that abhors you and I? All that awaits you is a somber morrow No matter where the winds may blow My friend, your desire Is the bringer of life, the gift of the goddess Even if the morrow is barren of promises Nothing shall forestall my return Act IV (Poem) My friend, the fates are cruel There are no dreams, no honor remains The arrow has left the bow of the goddess My soul, corrupted by vengeance Hath endured torment, to find the end of the journey In my own salvation And your eternal slumber Legend shall speak Of sacrifice at world's end The wind sails over the water's surface Quietly, but surely Act V (Poem) Even if the morrow is barren of promises Nothing shall forestall my return To become the dew that quenches the land To spare the sands, the seas, the skies I offer thee this silent sacrifice ________________________ Act I (Interpreted) The infinite mystery The gift of the goddess is what the three men seek But their fates are scattered by war One becomes a hero, one wanders the land And the last is taken prisoner But the three are still bound by a solemn oath To seek the answer together, once again Act II (Interpreted) Though the prisoner escapes, he is gravely wounded His life is saved, however By a woman of the opposing nation He begins a life of seclusion with her Which seems to hold the promise of eternal bliss But as happiness grows, so does guilt Of not fulfilling the oath to his friends Act III (Interpreted) As the war sends the world hurtling towards destruction The prisoner departs with his newfound love And embarks on a new journey He is guided by hope that the gift will bring bliss And the oath that he swore to his friends Though no oath is shared between the lovers In their hearts they know they will meet again *Genesis simply makes his own act, (ACT V) because LOVELESS has no ending, and still Genesis continues on what the "Gift of the goddess" is, and is revealed that it would be found in his home village, Banora White.* sorry about the "" quotation of mine... And I asked your gender 'cause the way ur talkin' seems like it, i'm male if that helps, i'll undo revisions to make me busy... Even if the morrow is barren of promises, nothing shall forestall my return, to become the dew that quenches the land, the seas, the skies, I offer thee, this silent sacrifice(ROLO) no problem hey, that's no problem. Really.... It's fine. You were wondering about LOVELESS? if so, the play was finished. When Genesis dies, the last act or ending known to be missing is concluded as the act Genesis wrote is added to the original LOVELESS book. Did you know that? You see, aside from Fushigi yuugi, I'm more addicted to FFVII. Well, I presume, can I ask you to go deeper in the image searching? Well, here are some pictures you should search: I recommend www.photobucket.com, or www.deviantart.com. Here is the list of the pictures you would search on, and just tell me if you can't find any. Remember to show the picture to me before writing it on an article, okay?: *Mayo Sakaki *Yui Hongo *Chiriko *Mitsukake Wait!!!!! If you want, I just recently edited the LOVELESS article on final fantasy wiki. to see it, click here, edited the Crisis Core section, I added info about the missing act. : http://finalfantasy.wikia.com/wiki/LOVELESS#Crisis_Core_-Final_Fantasy_VII- Good job so far hey, you're doing a great , great job so far. Thanks for improving the mainpage. Hey, is this pic fine? I figured out sooner that you were a FFVII addict, anyways, is that the only compilation of the series that you know? To become the dew that quenches the land, the seas, the skies, I offer thee, this silent sacrificeGENESIS Click this! I prefer not to put fanart 'cause it isn't much related and could cause trouble so I suggest to take only those from the anime/manga themselves. To become the dew that quenches the land, the seas, the skies, I offer thee, this silent sacrificeLOVELESS, Final Act click this link here and I mean it 'cause you gotta change the wiki's logo, type in the search box: '''File:Wiki.png' and upload the picture I suggested you...Embrace your dreams it's fine well, it's not the only compilation i know. I know before crisis, crisis core, final fantasy 7, advent children, and dirge of cerberus. The pic's fine, and put the image on Mayo Sakaki on the bottom part of the plot. And about the logo, can I ask you to convert it to png? the file's in jpg, so I can't make it a logo. Well, I'll let you choose over my choice and your ch oice. I think logos are only supposed to be logos, and not much pictures of characters. How about this one? And thanks for improving the main page, it looks more alive now. kakonomomone 05:21, June 29, 2010 (UTC) i'll edit your pic, i'm gonna put a translation. So your a fan of the FFVII compilation, I haven't played Before Crisis but Crisis Core is my favorite game and will nevah change even if I have played XIII which is good. I'll put the photo right away Hey, could you tell if I have become a hero? how 'bout this? I couldn't think of a color scheme, maybe you can help out Haliburton817 I like this one, u chooseTo become the dew that quenches the land, the seas, the skies, I offer thee, this silent sacrifice 07:18, June 29, 2010 (UTC) U still there? SOLDIER The top one hey, I haven't played Before Crisis anyway, it's a game that is released only in Japan. Well, thanks for editing, and use the top one for the logo. It's really nice. Have you converted it to png? It needs to be in png format to be the logo.Well, I see it's in png format. I also love Crisis core, it's the best game I've ever played. Looks like we're getting along pretty well. kakonomomone 09:17, June 29, 2010 (UTC) well, have you put it up yet? Yeah, we get along pretty much. Hey, I can only be admin when I have reached many edits, right? I'll apply to become one someday admin Haliburton, I just adoped this wiki recently because the former admin of this wiki, Animalia555, has not been around for a year. You won't be admin when you have reached many edits, but maybe you could ask the community central how to do it. As long as I'm still around, you can't be admin. But I'll ask the community central to make you admin um....maybe after two months, we can make shifts or I can even give you my slot. Just promise me to use the admin's rights rightly and properly. Well.... I can't agree to give you my slot right now, but we could make shifts every two months. Ask the Coummunity Central for more. -- yeah I know that. You still haven't changed the logo... And I still couldn't recruit that much... The reason I put the Admin section up is because I have been looking around the wiki and found out about the original creator of this wiki. You know that a bureaucrat can turn an user into an admin or even a bureaucrat as well right? I know alot about being a higher-up 'cause that's my goal in ev'ry wiki buuuuuut, I'll start small right? Every man has his Genesis... ---- Do you know any other anime/manga besides this one? To become the dew that quenches the land. To spare the sands, the seas, the skies, I offer thee, this silent sacrifice Man cry not for themselves, but for there comrades yes. i know a lot, and it can be found on the bottom of the main page. -- you know, I'm gonna bug you until you change that logo (^_^i) anyways, it's a nice way to put quotes like this: I see dead people - I forgot who said this and you shouldn't fill your own talk page, when your gonna reply, click the links I or anyone else leaves behind to bring you to their user page then click the Talk Page (I make my signature a shortcut) You know all of this right? It's not fair that your talk page is the only one that gets filled up...[[User talk:Haliburton817|''Men cry not for themselves, but for their comrades.]](Click this) whatever, Yes, I promise that I'm gonna change the logo. Yo, it's very nice!!! I just hope people would see it that way as well. I ain't mad at you or anything, it's just that were in different places and an opposite time. By the way, i'm only twelve years old... I'll wait for you to reply My friend, do you truly believe that I will abandon you?(That's nothing like you at all) A challenge Hey, since I have a long way to go before I become an admin, I have a challenge for you 'cause your one(admin that is). Click this! HERE!, then go to edit mode, then Source mode, then copy it(well, you did know how to do it). Then, paste it here THIS!. Done? well, before clicking save, change the image with this: File:Logo1.jpg|300px . Finished? not yet, still have to change the ''Reborn! Community with Fushigi Yuugi wiki:Minutes | Fushigi Yuugi Community... That's all, we then have a cool Welcome to new editors. If you want, you can change the color scheme if you know how to do so. Since you've been alone all this time (like her), you probably don't know much about greeting, do you? well, since i've visited plenty wikis and have been editing for awhile now, I know much about Welcomes so ask me about it if you need info. Legend shall speak, Of sacrifice at world's end. The winds sails over the water's surface. Quietly, but surely -- The green background was already alright, Forest was it? Since I can't edit the sidebar, you should: replace the #edit this sidebar! part and put #episodes over there... I don't know how to do so, so your the one who I can count on. Also, remove these: #Help,What links here, Contributions, Search. Those are under the sidebar ok (sorry to give you to much work, I couldn't do all of those so yeah (^_^i)) My friend, the fates are cruel. There are no dreams, no honor remains. The arrow has left the box of the goddess -- nice, ok got it. Take a rest from my requests. Hmm, you called me Rolo Error Hey, What did you do to the articles? It's code view in the middle of the article. If you keep doing it, I have to block the page. And the quotes should be like this: The quotes should be like this '' -I don't know who said this I just got the idea from FinalFantasy wiki, and it looks much better than ''The quotes should be like this -''I don't know who said this I rearranged the articles if that's what you mean. And I change the quotes like that 'cause it's too much space-ious Anything wrong? Just say a word you know, in Final Fantasy Wiki, they do this: "''Men cry not for themselves, but for their comrades." -Tagline. You put to much spacing when puttin quotes...(*_*?) Am I saying to much?(I learned alot from other wikis) Okay, well um, don't over-exert yourself. Wikis these days are like fashion trends, gotta keep changing your looks for the better To become the dew that quenches the land, the seas, the skies, I offer thee, this silent sacrifice 08:01, June 30, 2010 (UTC) I found out that the quotes are actually templates! I'll create one as well k Genesis₳Angeal₵Sephiroth(LOL, I forgot to spell Sephi) ---- Template:Welcome MRK3, I already put a pic at that, you can change the color to one that suits your taste. The wikis skin is kinda, how do I put it, unattractive should I say... I liked the forest feel ya' know the light-green one. Take a look at this: Pretty good huh Click this! Talk page -- I'm gonna log-out for now... I'll do somethin again, maybe later... To become the dew that quenches the land, the seas, the skies, I offer thee, this silent sacrifice 08:12, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Very good Hey Rolo, the quotes are pretty good.... See, I've improved the sidebar, and thanks to you, the wiki has now an appearance , and if it weren't for you, this wiki would have remained dull. Well, for short, I'm very happy for the changes you made in this wiki especially on the Template : Quote. Thank you very very very very very muuuuucccch.. -- oh, you're only 10? and oddly enough you've watch this series?(rather read) Wao, your somethin' right there. Sad to say that I don't live in America(yet, hehe) I live somewhere in Asia, yet I'm very good at English. Being 10... So that's why you don't know much about being an admin nor a bureaucrat and is so over protective about this wiki. Cheers for you, but you know, you haven't change the wikis skin in the preference yet. The green i'm talkin' about gives much more feel into it... ---- You know I did suggest you to change the sidebar but I didn't expected this. Your amazing for your age This time, I'm gonna bug you because of the skin choice(HEHE, clcik to reply) Skin and Logo I love that, my favorite DMW. anyways, as the headline says that the logo is currently invisible why's that? and the skin Click this! there Click This!, this is the character template. I understand that your gonna be absent and I will take full responsibility over this wiki. It'll be fine. (Ring a ding!) I thought you would like this Click!(It's for users!), so I created it, hope you like it ^_^... Beautiful they're very nice, and I'm gonna take a day-off now.... They are very nice, especially the codes of the colors :)) kakonomomone 07:03, July 1, 2010 (UTC) -- ok, be back soon! ^_^, I need company too you know... I'll be back by sunday or monday, And I promise.... My friend, do you fly away now? to the world that abhorns you and I? kakonomomone 07:12, July 1, 2010 (UTC) there that's it Template 2 okay, I get it now. Thanks! kakonomomone 10:16, July 1, 2010 (UTC) -- Hey, I have an idea! I'll create another Welcome Template. Click!!! yo! dis is mine Click!, and dis is urs Click!. You know how it works right? you put it to new users as the new welcome. You seem to know little about ur job, how 'bout askin' me 'bout it? I can tell you as much, so feel free to ask ''What the?! He ate my hair!''Come and get it!!! M turn hey just to tell you, i'm gonna be off the net for awhile. i'm just here to tell you that, i'm gonna be back on for some while... I see I see that you're back. Actually, there's nothing I really did when you left, I went blank, knowing nothing to do with this wiki or how I could improve it. Well, you are back now, now we can continue... There's nothing that I don't cherish(Talk) Ok, Shiira. I have my own pride, and that is: Watching/reading anime/manga that are cool, awesome, full of action, a little romance, a little drama, slice of life, supernatural, most of all, I don't watch/read anime/manga that aren't interesting, or irrelevant to what I just said. Sorry about that, I just couldn't watch this anime. I will only be helping with Templates, Spelling and Grammar when I have the time. I'll bite you to death (Click this to know about what it means) sigh, Click this, it's even on this page remember? this on the side bar. the navigation templates gonna give me something to do, after all, it's boring here ON time Alright, I've been on many wikis, problem is, I don't contribute much to them, so I don't really know much about this spotlight thinggy. However, I could change the logo to 54px, just a little modifications, okay. No need to worry, I'm right beside ya!(Sarcastically) Wait, I just realized, 54px is as small as a rat's hole. Are you precise about it? Yes, and do you see the pictures beside Appleseed, Hellsing and Love Hina? Oh well, the pic won't stick at all. Well, you can see the pic at the bottom of Fushigi Yuugi's beautiful main page. This wiki would be featured in this footer in August so we need a 54px pic. Well, okay. It's okay if you don't know much about the spolights, and do you even know that Katekyo Hitman Reborn wiki has been on the June spotlight? Worst Timing Hey, um, listen. I won't be able to be on the net for awhile, you see, it's because my server's going nuts, we need to ask them to repair the connection. And about the logo, sorry to let you down but I don't think I could edit it down to size. I'll try to find a way right now but, seems like you have to work it out somehow as well. I have failed my duty... The pic about FFVII I didn't get what you said about the picture using Final Fanatasy VII, could you clarify it? back to bussiness ---- About the wiki.png, I would like to change it into logo1.png you know, this it's much more square and fit. does this make any difference? I would like to use this image instead of that one. I my name ---- Hey, i'm back if you're wondering. Logo, server, whatever else Okay, it would be fine for the picture you showed to be the spotlight pic. I need it exactly in 54px. Can you do it? Well, that's.... I'm really looking forward in being on the spotlights. It's okay, and you know what, about the FFVII pic , i just used it to clarify your gender. Well, I know now, because I looked over the wikis you browse and edit. Well, that doesn't matter right now. The pic, now, please make it. And no, you have never failed your duty, you were always with me helping this wiki in many ways. Don't over exhert yourself. There is no hate, only joy, for you are beloved by the godess Accepted Thank you if you wanna help me with my wiki's logo and the rest of the wiki. Bicause i don't realy know how to create the perfect logo for my wiki. --Vegapunk 09:05, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Logo Here's the logo and thanks for your help. --Vegapunk 09:27, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Thank you very much blah blah blah No problem with my help, and here's something you and I will do on the 31st of July. You will update the Animanga footer with the new image and your wiki title. You will not do this until 31st. If you don't know how, I'll be glad to do it for you. Well if you can do that also for me than it is great. Bicause i don't know how it goes either. --Vegapunk 10:18, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I'll do it. --kakonomomone 10:54, July 22, 2010 (UTC) ok then. Userbox Could you give me the things that I am gonna put in the box? I mean, the photo and what I will type inside. Pic Is that fine now? No? Just say a word before it's too late. We are... monsters. We have neither dreams nor honor. ---- I have to tell you that you have to limit the side bar. Maybe up to seven categories only. Check this sidebar as a reference. Also, we must remove pictures that aren't related to this wikis. Pictures that are out of this wiki are only allowed at talk pages and user pages. oh, and uh, it's Rolo speaking. ---- Why are you blocking most of the pages? If you want to know more about featured articles, click this for references, although we don't have much voters, might aswell copy their style; if you can't, give me a ring. Also, the main page is too much crowded, let me edit it and try to make it much more preferable. The Violent Intent; One Who Covers Everything With Blood. 09:59, July 23, 2010 (UTC) I understand, but please keep in mind to keep the main page a little more... neat, okay? I mean, organize the things you put there, also try using and and close it with , okay?